Tweety's High-Flying Adventure
---- | runtime = 70 minutes | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Tweety's High-Flying Adventure is a 2000 Direct-to-video animated film produced by Tom Minton and James T. Walker, written by Tom Minton, Tim Cahill and Julie McNally, and directed by James T. Walker, Karl Toerge and Charles Visser, starring Sylvester and Tweety. It also features other characters such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Lola Bunny (in a cameo as an anchorwoman), and Speedy Gonzales .The animation was made overseas by the animation company Koko Enterprises The movie is an updated spoof of Jules Verne's Around the World in Eighty Days. It was the first (and, so far, the only) long form animated film featuring Tweety in the lead role. Its original working title was "Around the World in Eighty Puddytats", which remains on the end credit roll as a title of one of its three major songs. Many of the key creative people from the 1995-2002 TV series The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries also worked on "Tweety's High-Flying Adventure", which commenced shortly after the series wrapped production in May 1999. Co-producer Tom Minton instigated the project, which was only the second internally produced direct-to-video animated film done at the Warner Bros. Animation division in Sherman Oaks, California. It was adapted into a game for the Game Boy Color in 2001. Plot When Colonel Rimfire announces at the Looney Club about his beliefs that cats are the most intelligent animals (after his many plans were foiled by Cool Cat), Granny, hoping to raise enough money to save a nearby children's park, makes a wager that her Tweety can fly around the world in 80 days, collecting the pawprints of 80 cats in the process. Sylvester, still hoping to make Tweety his personal snack, is incensed at the thought of some other cat getting the little bird first and vows to follow Tweety around the world and catch the canary himself; unbeknownst to either one, a thief is also present. Tweety continues his adventure while meeting some of his friends along the way and making a new one known as Awooga (the name coming from her ability to imitate a horn). When their adventure is almost completed, Sylvester has a chance to frame Tweety by passing his license to fly for a stolen passport. He almost succeeds, but the real passport is in his hand, thus getting himself arrested. With his helping hand, Tweety and Awooga are able to complete their mission and save the park, whilst Sylvester heads off for prison. Characters Aside from Tweety, other Looney Tunes make brief cameos and play some major roles: * Aooga Bird - Tweety's traveling companion, whom he rescues from religious cats.She had her debut in this film. She gets her name for "AWOOOOGAAA" sound she makes. * Sylvester * Granny * Lola Bunny (anchorwoman) * Colonel Rimfire * Elmer Fudd * Daffy Duck * Bugs Bunny * Penelope Pussycat * Pepé Le Pew (France counsel) * Foghorn Leghorn (major role) * Miss Prissy * Henery Hawk (major role) * Egghead, Jr. * Charlie Dog (his Italian waiter appearance is a reference to his previous short A Hound For Trouble) * Pete Puma (cameo when Tweety is chased) * Gossamer (Tibet counsel) * Hugo, the Abominable Snowman * Speedy Gonzales (Mexico counsel) * Rocky and Mugsy (Brazil counsels) * Hector the Bulldog (Argentina counsel) * Hubie and Bertie * Hippety Hopper (Australia counsel) * Tasmanian Devil * Wile E. Coyote * Yosemite Sam (trolley conductor) * Marvin the Martian * Cool Cat (disguised for most of the film) * Shropshire Slasher * Unnamed Camel (Egypt counsel) Voice actors * Joe Alaskey - Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Colonel Rimfire, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Henery Hawk, Pepe Le Pew, Gossamer * T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh - Aoogah (uncredited) * June Foray - Granny * Tress MacNeille - Prissy, Airplane Worker, Queen of England * Jim Cummings - Tasmanian Devil, Rocky, Yosemite Sam, Cool Cat, Shropshire Slasher, Casino Cat, Policeman * Jeff Bennett - Foghorn Leghorn * Stan Freberg - Pete Puma * Julie Bernstein - Additional Voices * Steve Bernstein - Additional Voices * Elizabeth Lamers - Additional Voices * Pat Musick - Additional Voices * Rob Paulsen - Sphinx, Ship Crewman, Casino Cat * Frank Welker - Mugsy, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Lion * Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny Music Crew * Music by: J. Eric Schmidt * Songs by: Randy Rogel and Cindy Morrow External links * Category:2000 direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2000s American animated films Category:Aviation films Category:Aviation comics